The Rainbow Maze
by saraaaaaaahtjexoxo
Summary: When a girl comes up with the box, she has a paper in her hand. The paper says she's punished, but why is she punished and why is she the only girl in the glade? story written by Karen and Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes but not a lot changed, I still couldn't see anything. I wondered where I was, but I didn't know anything. My age, my appearance, my family, it all disappeared. Where was I? I looked around but didn't see anything, it was too dark. With a jolt I began moving upwards. I heard things moving, I guess from an elevator. Suddenly I heard something, or maybe someone? I was panicked and scared. Where am I? Where am I going? How did I got here? The elevator shuddered heavily and I got thrown against a wall. I bumped my head against the wall and I groaned from the pain.

"What- Who is there?" a scared voice, I guess from a boy, asked from somewhere in the darkness. I didn't dare to answer and I looked for something to protect me. The guy began screaming but I ignored him. I felt a wrinkled paper that was stuck to the sole of my shoe but I couldn't read what was on it. Before I could think about it, the elevator stopped.

A straight line of light appeared and it became bigger and bigger. I could see the guy that was with me, he had short brown hair and green eyes. Then I heard a lot of voices. They came from above. I stood up and watched to the place where the voices came from. Shocked faces looked down and I heard someone gasp. Then someone shouted

"It's a newbie AND a girl"

_dum dum duuuuuum, what's going to happen tomorrow in the next chapter of The Rainbow Maze? Who's going to die? What's her name? Is it Saharenamaharavalasaha or Killikillikkongkong? Or maybe Rose? Who knows?_

_xoxo Sarah and Karen xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

"Give me the rope" someone said, "First the boy" a long rope made of ivy fell down, at the end there was a loop. The guy looked scared at me. I shrugged, not knowing what was the best thing that we could do now.

"I'll see you above" Elevatorguy said. He disappeared in the light and a few minutes later the rope came back. I hesitated but decided to put my feet in the loop. A blond guy pulled on the rope and Almost hundred hands lifted me up. When I stood firmly on the ground, I looked around. There were a lot of boys, in all sizes and shapes and they were all looking at me. It was terrifying. I stepped back, one step further away from the stinking guys. No, really, they smelled like old, dirty filthy socks. They reminded me of something, no someone, but I didn't know of who they reminded me. It was disgusting. Someone grabbed my arm. It was blonde guy again.

"Don't you dare to touch me" I shouted.

"Look out. You're standing on the edge of the Box" he said calmly. I looked behind me and saw that I was indeed on the edge of the elevator, I think he called it the Box.

"Ah, I'm sorry for shouting at you" I said, a lit bit ashamed that I was mean to someone I had just met.

"What does she have in her hand? Newt, give it to me" a black guy said. I already forgot that I was holding a paper but before I could look at it, the blond guy, Newt, took it from me.

"She is punished" Newt read. Punished? Everyone began to ask questions. Some were asked to me, other to Newt and the black guy who I still didn't know the name of. They were probably the leaders. I looked around and saw Elevatorguy. He looked worried, curious, scared and confused at me. All at the same time. He should be an actor. He gave me a weak laugh, glad that we were alive and he looked around. What I saw amazed me. We were in a place surrounded by four huge walls. In the middle of each wall, there was an opening, some kind of door I guess. I asked myself where they would lead to. Suddenly I asked myself a lot of things. Who am I? What's happening here? Where are we? Why are we here? Who put us here? And the most important one: why are there no girls?!

After a few minutes the -not so good- leaders quieted down all the guys.

"Leave her alone! Everyone back to work! Newt, go look for the keepers, Gathering in two minutes. You guys" he pointed at me and Elevatorguy "Stay away from everyone and don't do anything stupid" Then he walked away.

Everyone left us alone, but they looked weirdly at me. I tried to ignore it and Elevatorguy came to me.

"So, this is also the first time you're here? Do you remember anything? I don't. Do you know this place?"

I shook my head, "As far as I know, I've never been here."

"I'm Jack" he said.

"Midge" I said and I shook his hand. That was the most normal thing that had happened today. We talked for a while and then the coloured guy came to us.

"I'm Alby. Time for a tour. We arranged everything. Listen, it isn't because you're a girl, that you get a special treatment. Come on, newbies." he said and he turned around, gesturing with his arm that we needed to follow him. "And no questions till the end" he said without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the glade, we call ourselves the gladers. The glade is divided in four parts, the gardens, the blood house, the deadheads and homestead." Alby said and he showed us the different parts. "That is the box. Every week we get supplies from the box and every month we get a newbie. We don't know how it works either so don't ask us any questions. The track-hoes work in the gardens, they grow and harvest crops. In the bloodhouse we breed and slaughter animals. In homestead we sleep and the med-jacks work there." He pointed to a building, no an old, damaged building. It was askew and it looked like it could collapse every moment. It was made from wood, ivy, and some other stuff.

"You all sleep there?" Jack asked confused.

"No questions till the end." Alby snapped. "The deadheads" he showed us "behind that there's a graveyard. The creators, the people who put us here, keep an eye on us with the beetle blades." Beetle blades?

"Beetle blades? What are that?" Jack asked

"Beetle blades, little annoying thingies that you shouldn't touch except if you want to lose your hand. The dead heads are full of them. Listen, they are only three rules, if you break them, you get first one, never ever go in the maze, except if you want to be shucking death. Secondly, never hurt another glader. And the last one, everyone does their part. There are different jobs: track-hoes, builders, med-jacks, runners, sloppers and a few others. You get two weeks to try all the jobs. Now I got to go. Ask Newt for a place to sleep. After that, dinner. Bye greenies."

"Wait! Hey, come back!" Well, that was fun. A guide who leaves you with all your questions. He's getting fired. Like, I'm really pissed. He just left us. Who should I ask all my questions now? Jack wouldn't really be helpful. Hmmm, maybe I should annoy someone else with my questions. Let's go to Newt!


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at Jack. Even if I had just promised myself that I wouldn't cry and that I would keep myself strong, I would break that promise soon, because he looked so desperate and helpless. He looked like a lost puppy. So piteous. But I pulled myself together, I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me looking for Newt.

"Wha-" Jack asked confused.

"We're going to look for Newt right now and we're going to beg him to answer at least one question. So stop being pathetic and come with me!" We didn't need to look far. When we were three steps from him, he turned around. My heart sank and when I couldn't open my mouth, Jack began talking.

"Who? What? When? Why? How?" Jack asked

"Who, what, when, why, how, what?" Newt answered

"Who, what, when, why, how, what, what?" I said

"Who, what, when, why how, what, what, what?" Jack said again

"Okay, stop" Newt said annoyed. "What, what is wrong?"

"Why are we here? Who put us here? How lang have you been here? What is out there? What are we doing here? Is there a way out?" I asked "And where do we sleep?"

"You will learn that later, but first I will bring you to your sleeping place." Newt said. Now I still don't have an answer. Dipshit. Newt said that we needed to follow him and he took us to homestead where he showed us our beds. It were all hammocks and they hung above each other, like beds in a bunk bed.

"Midge, you take one of the upper hammocks." Newt said

"Why?" I asked unsure, but then I thought, why be insecure? They can't do anything to me. "Scared that I can't handle the boys? Let me tell you something, it isn't because I'm a girl, that I can't hit someone. And if you really want me to 'protect' myself against you, then give me a stick, then I can hit anyone who bothers me." I said. For none apparent reason I knew that I would feel more safe with a stick.

"One of the rules is that you can't hurt another glader, hitting someone with a stick is hurting someone. So no, you don't get a stick and just take one of the upper hammocks."

"Never heard of self-defence and who sleeps under my hammock?"

"Nobody" he said curtly. Nobody sleeps under me because heas probably scared that I was going to be raped tonight. As if I couldn't take care of myself. When I wanted to keep nagging, he said diinner was ready in 10 minutes. He looked at me, as if I was really fragile and then left without saying another word. Jack and I stayed there and we looked at each other confused. Why wouldn't tell anyone us something?! And why did everyone thought that I was weak?

"Hello there. You're the greenbeans, right? Welcome to the glade. I'm captain Gally. At your service. You're Midge, right?" And because of that question, he turned all his attention to me and he ignored Jack. Listen, there are those guys that I can't stand and that are the guys with a huge ego. And it must be fate that captain Gally has a huge ego? Oh, that's a pity for him. And for me because he wouldn't leave me alone. I gave him a begging look. One that said: help! Help! I'm getting sexually assaulted! I tried to think of a plan to lose him but he kept talking. Finally, Jack came to the rescue.

"Hey, captain Gally, do you mind me borrowing Midge for a few minutes. We want to look around the Glade.

"Oh, uhm, fine. See you later, shanks." When we were out of sight I thanked Jack and we talked till dinner.

When we were sitting at the table, I sat next to Jack and fortunately not next to captain Gally but next to an Asian guy. Dinner wasn't really nice because it didn't leave me alone that there were guys who kept looking at me like I was some sex object. There was even a guy who was worse then captain Gally. When I went to get my dinner, he slapped my ass. I got really angry but someone beat me in getting angry. The Asian guy, that I still don't know the name of, stood up and threw the guy to the ground.

"Who do you think you are? Treating her like a sex object, say sorry or I will beat you up.

_dum dum duuuum  
><em>

_who is that Asian guy? He's totallyyyyyyyyy not Minho. _

_byeeeeeeeeeeeeee shanks_


	5. Chapter 5

Alby and Newt came running to them and tried to pull away the guy. It took a while but they succeeded.

"Minho, what is this? What's your problem?" Alby asked angry.

"Well, Dave here, found it necessary to greet the newbie a little too friendly" he said emphasizing the 'too'.

I just stood there, saying nothing. It will be alright. Dave said sorry to me and even if it was under pressure, he still meant it. An then Alby, Minho and Newt took me apart. Jack followed of course. We walked to the Deadheads and we ate under the trees.

"Thanks Minho" I said even if I could have handled it myself. I probably would have thrown my food in Dave's face.

"Nobody deserves to be treated like that, not even the klunkiest shuckface of the glade" he answered.

"Here is the stick you asked for" Newt said and to my great surprise he gave me a long and firm stick. "Don't use it, okay? It's only to scare the boys a little." I laughed at the thought of me swinging with the stick knocking out every boy.

"And remember, if you hurt someone you get punished" Alby reminded me "And that also counts for you, Minho. You earned yourself a night in the slammer, you shank"

"What's the slammer?" Jack asked

"Sort of prison, newbie. There" Minho pointed to a row of mini-prisons next to homestead. Just when I looked away from the slammer, I heard a grinding sound and when I looked to the place it came from, my jaw dropped.

"Calm down, shanks. It's just the doors that are closing. Daily thing, get used to it" Alby said

"How?" I asked gobsmacked

"Like we know. I don't know, maybe it are unicorns using their magical powers to close the doors? The day that I find out how the maze works, is the best day in my whole life" Minho answered.

"But what's up with the maze? Why have you still not found a way out? Why do the doors even close?" Jack just read my thoughts. The three boys looked at each other and Alby nodded.

Newt sighed and began talking: "We have been here a year. Every day the runners are in the maze and every day they make a map. The walls change every day and we need to keep track of that. Every month the patterns repeat each other. So let's say that after so many months we still don't have a solution. The reason the walls close I will tell you tomorrow, but Minho and I need to check the maps of today" he gave a pat on MInho's arm, stood up and walked away. Alby also stood up and went his own way.

"We are a lot with that, aren't we?" Jack said

"Don't complain, we know more than an hour ago."

"So? How do you know if we can trust them? I don't need to know anything about it. The only thing I want is my memory. I don't even know if I saw you before. What if you killed my family, but I don't know that anymore and now I'm talking with a murderer. Or what if we're all murderers? And that's why we were send here, as a punishment? No, that's not possible. You're here for your punishment. Then we should get a worse one. But what if we went here on purpose? And then someone took our memory? Could that be possible? That we're here because of our own fault? I rather die."

Jack began screaming but then he began to get more quiet the more he talked. At the end of his rant he was sobbing. I quickly sat down next to him and rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Calm down, Jack. Everything will be alright, okay? You can trust me, I promise. Don't give up, you've only been here for a day. We will get through it, good? The fantastic two against the rest, how does that sound? And by the way, I think that we can trust Alby, Newt and Minho. They look alright? I mean, Minho saved my beautiful ass from Dirty Dave"

Jack laughed. "Thanks" He pulled me up and we walked to our sleeping places.

_oooh, Dirty Dave :O :O luckily Minho was there and they know about the maze and the runners what will happen now? Only time will tell_

_xoxo Sarah_


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I woke with someone putting a hand on my mouth. What. Newt woke me and Jack up and brought us somewhere.

"You need to see this" he said. We walked to one of the walls of the glade. Newt pushed away some ivy and made a window appear. He stared at it for ten minutes but nothing happened. Until...

"Waah! What is that?!" I asked shocked. A huge, ugly, dirty, scary monster walked/crawled/rolled-whatever it was- past the window.

"That is a griever. In the night they come out in the maze. That's why we never sleep there. The closing doors are for keeping out the grievers. Ugly beings it are. But yeah, now you have the answer. Now, I need to start running in a quarter so I will put you to work."

"No, no way! I'm not going to do anything for you, I don't know you. You can't just let me work every day!" Jack shouted and walked away. I looked at Newt

"It happens sometimes. He will come around. Today the builders, Midge. I'm sorry to put you with Gally, but I have a gift as a compromise. Wait here." Newt walked away and now I stood all alone at the window with a horror behind it, fortunately I had my stick. After a minute, Newt was back and he had something in his hand.

"It's been in homestead for a while but nobody uses it, you can have it." He said and gave me a hairbrush. Nice.

"Wow, awesome. Thanks. Just what I needed" I said sarcastically.

"It's nothing" he said not noticing my sarcasm and turned around. He began walking away but I remembered something.

"Hey, Newt!" I ran to him when he stopped to turn around.

"Yes?"

"Can you braid my hair?"

And that's why Newt braided my hair every morning before he ran, for already two weeks. Yes, two weeks already passed. I had tried all the jobs and now the keepers were going to decide which work we needed to do. Yes we, I persuaded Jack to work. It lasted a few days but I succeeded. Congrats to me! It was difficult. Jack's pessimistic thoughts seemed contagious, but then I thought about my promise. Don't cry, stay strong. En that's how I succeeded. And now he's friends with Clint and Jeff, the med-jacks. It was obvious that Jack wanted to be a med-jack. I was talking with Newt and Minho after dinner, 10 minutes before the gathering.

"Are you finally going to tell me what you want to do?" Minho asked

"No, does it matter? I can't choose." I said stubborn.

"As long as it isn't running." Newt said.

"Why not? Because I'm a girl? That's discrimination." I said teasing.

"No, of course not. Running is just really dangerous. Minho won't choose you. Right, shuckface?"

"No, I think? Do you want to run?" Minho said unsure about it. He knew that he shouldn't get me angry because bad things would happen. I thought about my third day here. An 'accident' happened with a stick and a day in the slammer.

"I'm not saying anything."

"We will hear it now, it's time" Newt said

We were in a small room in homestead. There was a semi-cirkel with chairs and on every chair there was a keeper. Then there were two chairs on the other side of the room, where Jack and I sat down.

"The gathering is opened." Alby yawned, like he got tired of it. "We're beginning with Jack, someone?" Clint immediately put his hand in the air. "yesyes, we already know. You want Jack as a med-jack? Somebody else? Nobody? Going, going, gone!" He said dryly. "Now it's getting fun, who wants the other newbie?" Everybody raised his hand, except Minho, Clint and Winston. Hehe, Winston didn't really liked me because I began screaming at him when he was about to slaughter a chicken. Poor chicken.

It surprised me that Gally raised his hand; I had made it pretty obvious that I wasn't interested. If he thought I was a good builder, then he must have forgotten that I hit my own thumb trice with a hammer, and twice his thumb.

"Gally, you know she can't handle a hammer, put your hand down" Clint said to him. I grinned when Gally put down his hand defeated.

"Yes and Frypan, she let our food burn, please don't do that to us." Minho begged. For some reason that made my smile bigger. Without comment Charlie, the keeper of the baggers, let down his hand.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Alby said surprised.

"The klunky stick" he answered. Alby nodded and looked around. There were still a few hands raised "So, what will it be? Give your reasons. And no comments related to her being a girl" Alby warned.

"Well," Zart began, "she's good with the plants, she treats them really carefull. She doesn't care if she gets dirty. She even whines less than Henry. She even was so into it that she didn't notice that I was talking to her for fifteen minutes."

Alby nodded and let the other keepers speak.

"Fine and James do you have to say anything?" Alby asked James.

"She's a girl. Girls always clean, don't they?" he said. Seriously, I face palmed. Who is that stupid? He needs to learn a lot.

"Uhm...no" Alby said, "Midge, you have to choose." Haha, this is going to be fun. I looked at Minho. His eyes became platters and he quickly shook his head.

"No, no, no, no. You're not becoming a runner! No way!" he quickly said. I grinned.

"Alby" I said while I kept looking at Minho "I want to be a track-hoe." Minho looked surprised at me, then relived. I laughed at his concern and turned to Zart. "If the fart thinks it's okay, at least" I added. Zart smiled at me and nodded.

"Okay, this newbies are now a med-jacks and track-hoe, congrats shanks!"

_uhm, nooo bitch girls don't always clean_

_ooh, Jack the med-jack :)_

_nooooooooooo they saw a griever_

_Bye, shanks_

_xoxo Sarah_


	7. Chapter 7

Wake up, eat, work, eat, work, eat, sleep, wake up, eat, work, eat, work, eat, sleep, wake up, eat, work, eat, work, eat, sleep

I was harvesting carrots when I thought about that. Wake up, eat, work, eat, work, sleep. I already was here a month, two weeks of work. Two weeks doing the same. Every day wake up, eat, work, eat, work, eat, sleep. And it would be like that till I die of old age. We would never get out of here. Jack was right, being death was better. What was the meaning of my life now? I wasn't planning on doing this for the rest of my life. If I just knew something... every time I thought about the maze I got a weird feeling in my head. Like I knew how to get out, but I didn't. For ever caught in the glade. What a punishment. I would congratulate the guys that put me here. Congrats to come up with the greatest punishment in worlds history; imprison a helpless girl in an unsolvable maze with only boys. And then without a memory. Maybe my own dad put me here or maybe I murdered my dad or maybe he wanted to kill me. I didn't even know how he looked or how my mom looked. I didn't know if I had siblings. Would they be looking for me? They won't find me. Dying is better. I had broken my promise, I was crying just like a toddler who's hungry. First I tried to wipe away my tears, but mud smudges came on my face because of that. It didn't matter to me anymore and I let the tears flow, all the tears that I held in a whole month.

I got hugged and picked up bridal style. Someone carried me out of the meadows and put me down, after that he consoled me.

"You have persevered it long. Longer then most of us. I was starting to find it creepy" It was Alby. he rubbed my back soothing. "Calm down, everything will be fine."

"No! No! Stop saying that! Not everything will be fine! You've been here for a year! A whole klunk year! It isn't going to be alright! We're al going to die!" I shouted angrily. I turned around, the tears still streaming down my face, and ran to homestead. I climbed an apple tree, the only place where there weren't any Gladers.

"Midge! Come out of the tree! I'm sorry! Come out before you fall" Alby shouted concerned.

"No! Go away! Leave me alone! I'm fed up!"

"Midge!" Lovely, now Zart was also shouting. "Midge! Come out of it, you're going to fall!"

"Maybe it's good that I fall! Then I'm death and happy in heaven! Everything is better than being here!" Silence, I looked down to see why it was suddenly soo silent. I saw the boys, with a ladder. They wanted to come up!

"Listen, shuckface! If you don't come down, then I will come up!" Alby shouted, slightly pissed of.

"No!" I picked an apple and threw it to his head. Then I picked more apples and began throwing them to all the boys.

"Midge! Stop!" Alby shouted angry.

"No! Go away!" I kept crying and shouting and throwing apples.

"Shuck" he got hit by an apple. "If you keep throwing apples, we throw you off the Cliff" The cliff?

"What's the cliff?" I asked confused.

"The cliff is your death" he answered calmly. Fine then. I picked another apple and began throwing them.

"Everything is better than here" I shouted. "Now, go away! Leave me alone! There's no point anymore! Nothing you do mathers! We're all going to die!" The tears streamed down my face. I heard a sigh.

"Fine, stay there! But you're going to miss lunch!"

"Good for you, shuckface! But if you hadn't noticed, I'm in an APPLE tree!"

The guys left. I could see them eat and laugh. How could they laugh? We were all going to die.

A few hours later, the runners were back. I saw Alby ran to them and he pointed to me.

"I think they're coming here." Jack said. Jack hadn't a lot to do so he decided to accompany me. Not that I said anything to him. I just sat there crying. He sat at the trunk of the tree, thinking.

"I got to go" he stood up and walked to Clint, who had called for him. Newt came to the tree.

_and the tears stream down my faaaaace if we could only have this life for one more day_

_sorry I had to do that, ooooooooooooh Midge has a mental breakdown_

_dum dum duuuuum_

_btw never try to commit suicide, talk to someone, there is always someone who cares for you, okay? I love you and you can always talk to me!_

_xoxo Sarah_


	8. Chapter 8

"Is it fun up there?" Newt asked. I didn't answered but I looked down, with my big red eyes. "I'm impressed, you know?"

"Why" I asked him sobbing and confused.

"Well, there isn't one shank here that didn't cry during the first weeks. Congratulations." he said "and that for a girl" That deserved an apple on his head. After I threw it and leaned against the tree.

"Wow, calm down, shuckface! I'm just joking. But seriously, I know it's hard. Everyone had it difficult the first week, months even. I get it that you think that nothing matters anymore, but the least we can do is try, right?"

Newt was right. I looked down again and Newt looked up. I looked in his eyes. He had beautiful eyes. Brown, like chocolate. Then my bubble bursted and I began to think normally.

"You're a runner. In all those months that you've been here, have you found anything that looked like a solution?"

"No, not exactly. But does it matter? As long as we don't give up. What if we're all here crying and suddenly a door opens in the maze? Then we missed our chance. We need to keep running. You need to keep working. We need everyone. You too."

I looked at him doubt full.

"I promise that I will tell you first if I ever find a way out, okay? But then you need to come out of the tree."

"Deal" I said. But I kept sitting for a while thinking.

"Are you coming, slinthead?" he asked impatiently.

"Uhm...Newt?"

"Yeeees?"

"I can't get out" He chuckled. What a beautiful laugh. Wait, what? Midge, what's wrong with you?

"You're a klunkhead. Come on, let yourself fall." I didn't hesitate a second because I knew that I could trust him and that he wouldn't let me fall. I landed in his arm, man, he was strong.

"Come on, dinner" and he carried me to the tables. I'd love to stay in his arm for a while.

_awwwwwww, they're cute_

_apparently Newt is strong, hehe :) I bet he has a six pack ;)_

_xoxo Sarah_


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I went back to work. I was still sad, but Newt was right, we needed everyone. Yesterday, we talked for a long long time even if he was tired from running.

So I was back to growing crops when I heard a loud ringing noise. What was that? I looked around me and saw all the boys running to the box. A new newbie. Nice. I stood up and went looking for Jack.

"Newbie?" somebody asked behind me. I looked around and saw Jack.

"Think so"

"Come on" he said. He took my hand and we stood behind all the other boys.

"I can't see anything" I said.

"Well, you're a midge, right? On my back" Jack said curtly. So I jumped on his back. It helped a lot. I could see the new newbie, but then I thought: poor Newbie. All alone and getting stared at by hundreds of eyes.

"Come on, Jack , we're leaving" I said and I kicked him to make him leave. We walked to the apple tree.

"Now we won't get called newbie anymore" Jack said

"That wasn't as bad as finding out that there isn't a way out"

"Yes"

The newbie was greeted and his name was Bob. The supplies were taken out of the box and put away. The runners came back and made maps. It was time for dinner. I gave Jack a hug and he gave me a piggyback ride to the tables. He went to Jeff and Clint and I went to Newt, Minho and Alby. Newt looked like he was in a bad mood.

"Why such a sad face, shuckface?" He laughed back when I asked. Oh wow, he had a beautiful laugh.

"Hey, shank. Congratulations, you're not a newbie anymore." Minho said.

"Yeey!" I said dryly. We ate and talked. I knew that the newbie looked at me the whole time. He asked Winston, who was with him, something and they both looked at me. I waved just like I hadn't noticed anything. The boys were already used to me so I didn't get as much attention as in the beginning. Fortunately. But the newbie had a lot of questions and one of them was about me.

"Tonight we have a bonfire" Alby said.

"Bonfire? Why, to celebrate that we're all going to die here?"

"No, slinthead, to remove your contagious pessimistic thoughts" Newt answered.

"Ow, they're contagious?"

"No, everyone is just sad today because the magic unicorns klunked on our food!" I rolled my eyes at Minho's remark.

"Do you want your stick back? You never know with the newbie." Newt said. They took my stick after the 'accident". I was just self-defence. It isn't my fault that Gally still has red knees. I shook my head, tonight I didn't need a stick.

A few hours later, that fire was burning and Louis, a runner, played guitar. I was surprised that they had a guitar here. I went to the kitchen to get some drinks for the boys.

"Hey, Frypan, can I have a few glasses coke?"

"Coming" he answered. I sat down at one of the tables in the kitchen till Fry was ready. The newbie was across of me.

"Why are you the only girl here?" He asked. Why does he asks stupid questions?

"Punished" I said curtly.

"Why?" he asked.

"because I want to" I said sarcastically. What should I answer? "Why aren't you outside?" He shrugged. "Didn't want to" I nodded. Yeah, I knew what he meant so I let him sit there and went to the boys with the drinks.

"Thank you! You're my savior. I was almost dying of thirst." Minho said. I want to make a remark about the death. Death is better than here. But I changed my mind and said: "Well, can this savior get a dance in exchange for the drinks" Minho looked surprised at me.

"Don't the gentlemen normally asks the girls?"

"Yes! But you're not a gentlemen!" I said joking. He gave me a bitch face.

"You're right! I'm not a gentleman. That's why I can do this" He stood up, threw me over his shoulder and walked away.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I laughed.

"Whatever you want!" Minho put me down on the ground and began tickling me. I should really think about what I say next time.

"St- sto- stop!" I begged. Minho stopped immediately and looked at me from head to toe.

"Oh... Now you're clothes are dirty. What did I do? Wait here, I'm getting something for you." Minho walked away and I looked at him confused. Why does he care that my clothes are dirty? He came back with something in his hand.

"Here" He gave it to me. It was a dress!

"How did you get that?" I asked surprised."

"Well, Newt wrote a note right after you arrived that he wanted a dress."

"Which note?" I interrupted him.

"Each week, we write a note with what we need and we put it in the box. So Newt wrote that he wanted a dress. For you, of course. He knew that you would need it. When you were in the kitchen he said that I should get it I brought you with me. He's a good guy, Newt."

"Ooooooh, that's so sweet from him. I'm going to put it on immediately." I said and walked away. When I had it on I looked into the mirror in the bathroom. The dress fitted perfectly and it went good with my black all-stars. My worn out all-stars, but that was just a detail. Why did Newt ask for a dress for me? Because he thought I was ugly without one? Would he? That thought hurted me. He was so nice and funny and responsible. What was that? That feeling in my stomach. It was that familiar feeling when I thought about Newt. I got butterflies in my stomach. I hated to admit it but I was in love with him. Ugh, get over it. He doesn't want you. But I still should thank him. I went outside and looked for Newt. When I saw him, I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Wow, calm down!" he said when I grabbed him tightly. "You're going to choke me" I let him go and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I shouted, I twirled and asked: "how do I look?"

"Gorgeous" he answered. Aww, he was soooo cute. Oops, I meant sweet. Yep, that's it. He was sooo sweet.

"You know, you look way too much like Minho" Alby said. I turned around.

"What? Say that again. I think I didn't hear you that good."

"You look like Minho" He articulated way too exaggerated. But still... I looked at Minho. He looked at me. We watched each other from head to toe. Creepy. I saw the similarities. We both had dark brown hair and brown eyes. A bit of a brow skin, typically Asian. There were a few differences. Minho was taller and he had slit eyes when he laughed. I was smaller and had rounder, bigger eyes.

"Maybe you're family" Newt said.

"Well, welcome to the family, sis. This is Alby, our dad, and there you have Frypan, the granddad. Bob is the youngest cousin and the rest are also cousins. Yes, we have a big family. Oh wait, this is Newt," he gave Newt a push in the back, "my brother-in-law." Minho winked at me and Newt just stood there speechless.

"Brother-in-law? What?" I began to blush.

"Shut up, shuckface" Newt said finally. Alby yawned en then Minho yawned, then me and then Newt.

"I think it's bedtime. Don't make too much noise on your wedding night, okay?" Minho said and I hit him. God, could he make this any more awkward?

"You're a horrible brother" I said

"Au! Alby, Alby! lock her up! She's violent" Minho joked.

_haha Minho, you're soo right, they should be together._

_xoxo Sarah_


	10. Chapter 10

The bonfire was already a weak ago. It was lovely. I became even better friends with the boys. But this week I kind of neglected them and spent a lot of time with Jack. He needed me just as much as I needed him. And I needed him a lot. And now I regretted it because Newt and Minho still weren't back from the maze and the doors were almost closing. I was pacing back and forth at one of the doors, then at one of the others. At each door I stood only a minute because I needed to make sure that they weren't arriving from another door when I was pacing here; What if something terrible happened? I thought about Gally. He was so stupid to go in the maze. I couldn't believe it. What was he doing there? Saving Minho and Newt? That wasn't anything like him. I heard shouting from the other side of the glade and ran there.

"What happened? What" I sprung to look over the boys but Jack came to me fast.

"It is Gally, the shuckface is back. Listen I need to look if he's okay. I will see you later" he said and walked away quickly. Everyone went to the side for Jack. A minute later he was back with Gally. He had Gally's arms and Clint and Jeff both had one leg. What happened to him? If he could read my thoughts, Alby stood next to me and answered my question:

"He's been stung by a griever. Probably run back immediately. I wonder why the griever didn't follow him. The doors are almost closing, maybe that's why. I hope Minho and Newt are back in time" and if his words were magic, I saw two shadows appearing at the doors at the other side of the glade. Even if I couldn't see them well, I knew who they were. Never had I run that fast. In a minute I was on the other side. I encouraged Minho. He was supporting Newt, who had hurt his feet some way. They still had two minutes. Enough time to get here. They came nearer and neared and I could see that they had cried. Oh, no, who died? Finally they were in the glade. Jack and Clint stood there ready to help while Jeff was with Gally.

"What happened? Is everything fine? Why did you cry? Is someone death. No, what, not possible. All the runners are here. Uhm... did you find a way out and are you crying because of happiness?" I asked hopeful.

"You should know" Minho said bluntly. He gave Newt to Jack and walked to the map room.

"Alby! Do you know what happened?" I asked him. I was confused. First Gally, now Newt.

"Nope, I'm going to Newt. Are you coming?" I nodded and followed him.

"Wait" I grabbed his arm and turned him around and gave him a hug. "Thank you"

"Why?" he asked confused but he hugged back. Why? Because he's a good friend.

""No reason" I answered. I let him go and we walked to homestead without saying another word. It was a peaceful silence.

Alby knocked on the door. "Newt? Can I come in?" Alby asked politely. The door opened and Clint came out. "Go. I have to go to Gally. He has it really bad." Alby entered and I followed. Newt sat on the bed. His whole right leg has been splinted and he had a bandage around his head. He would look cute if he didn't look so sad. I don't care, he is so cute, I sat down next to him and Alby went to sit at the other side of him.

"What actually happened?" I asked curious.

"I hate every second of every hour of every day in this shucking glade" he answered. First I didn't get his answer but then it dawned on me.

"Oh no, you didn't ... " I couldn't finish my question. I couldn't think about it. Newt began to cry and nodded. I was speechless. I didn't know how I felt. Angry, because he tried to commit suicide. Sad, because he wanted to leave me- us. Happy, because he was still alive. Alby also was silent but then he stood up, walked to the door, put his hand on the knob and said: "stupid shuckface that you are". Then he left.

"So... What was your plan? Am I - are we that horrible. That horrible that you want to I-don't-know-what? What was it actually? Did you want to jump of the cliff? Did you hang yourself and the rope broke? Did you want to throw yourself to the grievers?" My anger got the best of me. I was angry at him, because he left me. I needed him, he was my best friend. Maybe even more.

"The last" he said with a hoarse voice. I didn't expect an answer. That he could just answer me, like nothing happened, made me more angry.

"Oh, so you just leave us and throw yourself for the grievers. What happened to 'we need everyone'? That doesn't count for you or what? I almost did the same! But I'm still here! Because of you! For you! And now you're doing what YOU told me I couldn't do!" He began to cry even more. Just what I wanted! I was calm again, it was good to let everything out. Pity took over soon. I went to sit next to him. My hands were fists because I was still a bit angry.

"Just-just tell me what happened" you could feel the tension in the room.

"I w-was running and I thought about you a-and what you said. That we could never get out of here and then I looked *snif* around and thought; you're ri-right. So I climbed in the ivy and then I jumped *snif*"

"You didn't jump good enough" I said coldly.

"*snif* my foot got stuck *snif* and then I bumped my head against the wa-wall *snif*" and I was speechless, again. I stood back up.

"Maybe I should leave you alone" I left the room and homestead and walked to my apple tree.

I sat in it for half an hour and I only let a few tears fall. Then Minho came.

"Hey, sis, are you coming out? We need to talk" I let myself fall and Minho caught me.

"About?"

"Don't worry, not about Newt" a wave of relief came through me.

"About Gally" and there was the wave of contempt. "Now he's stung, Robert took over his keeper status but because of that a slopper, Ferdinand, is taking over Roberts job as a builder and because of that there's a place free with the sloppers and James asked if you want to do some chores for the sloppers."

"Because I'm a girl and that's what girls do."

"Exactly", Minho said.

"Fine" I said without thinking. I needed something to keep me distracted.

"What? Why do you just say yes? This is the part where you get your stick and hit James" he said disappointed.

"Do you want me to do that? Then I get again a day in the slammer."

"That's why" Minho grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day I was busy. Busy, busy, busy! I was harvesting crops and then I was cleaning and then I was harvesting again. Zart was I-don't-know-where so I had to keep an eye on Bob and give him some tasks. I didn't have time to go to Newt. I worried about him so after work I immediately went to Newt. Knock, knock.

"Who's there?" Newt asked.

"Me!" I walked in and sat down next to Newt, who layed on the bed. I wasn't angry, not at all. "Everything alright? Here, soup from Fry" Newt sat up and I gave him food.

"You aren't mad anymore?" he asked. I let down my head.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted."

"It's fine, I should have thought better, I'm sorry." I put down the soup and layed down next to him. It was silent for a few minutes and my eyes were closed.

"Are you tired?" Newt asked.

"Hmmm"

"What does hmmm mean?"

"Yes" I answered silently. "A lot of work today, I didn't find Zart so I needed to do his work."

"Ah yes, Zart replaced Norman at the baggers because Nick took my place at the runners."

"Why do you need to make it so difficult?" I said sleepy. I never heard the answer because I fell asleep. I didn't know how long I slept but I do remember who woke us up.

"Isn't it too early for your wedding night? It's only half past seven" Minho said. I sat up straight and Newt sat next to me. We both blushed. Why did he blush? I mean, I blushed because I maybe -a little little little little chance- felt something for him, but if he didn't feel anything for me, he wouldn't blush, so why did he blush. I didn't thought further about it and said:

"Oh, sorry! I will go" I stood up but Newt took my hand so I couldn't leave.

"Stay here, I'm sure that whatever Minho will say, you can also know it" Newt said. He's so sweet! And cute and hot and he has a cute laugh and shut up hormones!

"Well, it isn't something huge but Gally is getting better. Yes, that's it I guess. Oh and Newt, congratulations, you finally told her. Take care of my little sister, will you?" And then Minho left again. I looked at Newt. What was Minho talking about?

"Uhm, Newt? Is there something you need to tell me? What have you told me?" He sighed, blushed even harder then he already was blushing and finally told me everything.

"You're just so, so sweet and beautiful, so funny and so cute and so amazing"

"Nearly as amazing as Karen" I said determined.

"Who's karen?" Newt asked confused. But now I thought about it, I didn't know. I shook my head.

"So you think I'm sweet?" I asked a bit shy, what if he didn't mean what he said or or or what if it was a bet with Minho and this was all part of the plan or or what if -

"More than sweet" He looked straight into my eyes. "I thought that you didn't like me and that you were together with Jack and I couldn't bear the thought that you were with him, so I jumped." He looked at his hands. My midgy heart broke in two. So it was my fault?

"Is it my fault? Sorry, I didn't mean to" but I couldn't finish my sentence because Newt pressed his lips against mine. First, I didn't know what to do but then I kissed him back. I didn't know why, but the kiss was perfect.

_softball007: Yeey, they finally kissed :)_

_xoxo Sarah_


	12. author's note

So, I changed a few things in chapter 1 to 8, so you can read it again if you want. It aren't really major changes, so it isn't necessary to reread it, but yeah a few things changed (like Newt and Midge being even more cute)

btw thanks for the 1500 reads and 6 reviews, I love you!

xoxo Sarah


	13. Chapter 12

The next day, Newt could go outside. He couldn't do a lot with his leg so he just talked to me while I was working.

"So, with the cure we get from the creators we cure Gally. It's really painfull but it helps. Besides you get a part of your memories back but nobody talks about that. Too painful I guess." Newt said.

"If I hear Gally, I'm glad that I don't know anything." Gally was screaming the whole day because of the pain.

"You know like everything that we know, shank. So no more questions, okay?"

"I still have a question. Who is gay? I mean, you're here with almost 20 guys, someone needs to be gay." I really wanted to know.

"Zart the fart." Newt said.

"Really? He doesn't look like a you-know-who."

"Well, Minho also doesn't look like fag _(A/N no hate to gay people)_"

"Minho? He isn't a fag" I said. I was a bit confused, would he be together with Zart?

"You never know."

"Well, I ship you and Minho."

"Ha, no, I ship Minho and Alby."

I couldn't believe I had this conversation with my boyfriend but it was nice.

_Boom, Midge and Newt are together_

_Soo, who do you ship the most, Minewt or Malby (Albinho :) ) or someone else?_

_btw no offence to gay people, but yeah the word had to be like the glader slang so yeah that's why,_

_xoxo Sarah_


	14. Chapter 13

"Hey Nick" I greeted him. "What's wrong?" Nick stood bent over the box. The box had just delivered a newbie, Ken and it had already left. But Nick still stood at the box.

"What would be down there?" he asked curious. I looked in the hole. All I saw was an endless pit of darkness.

"I don't know. Did you tried to throw something in it?"

"Yes, nothing" Together we talked about what could be down there and we stared in the hole.

"Could it be an exit?" Nick asked hopeful.

"Sorry man, but I don't think so" The little bit of hope we both had, had left. "You die when you touch the bottom"

"Can't we at least try?" I looked at him like he was insane. Did he want to jump in the hole?

"You're craze" Nick just shrugged his shoulders. We stared for a while in the hole.

"What are you doing now?" Alby asked.

"Alby, what's down there?" Nick asked. He didn't look at Alby when he spoke, he just kept staring in the hole.

"Uhm, total darkness and maybe a few chocolate cookies? I don't now. Jump in and look for yourself, shank" he gave Nick a little push in the back, so he wouldn't fall.

"Yes, okay, fine" he answered. Whaaaat? Did he just said that he was going to jump. I should get my ears checked, I guess.

"What? Did you went completely crazy? I'm not going to let you jump! No way in hell!" Alby shouted angrily.

"Well, then give me a rope and let me down." Nick said, Alby looked at him disbelievingly. Then he gave in.

"Good, I want to know what's down there. But we should have gathering first, but if you volunteer, it won't be a problem. Then we need to make a huge rope of ivy. If everything's ready, then we drop you" Alby immediately made plans. He saught Newt and the other keepers.

The next morning Newt was braiding my hair.

"We need a really long rope and that can take a while. We also need to make sure we can pull Nick up fast enough, in case something goes wrong. And he needs to be able to give a sign, if he's down. We have a lot of work today." Newt said.

"You take your job as second in command really serious, right?"

"You don't get it" he said "this is the first time in months that we have a little bit of hope."

"I do get it. And I would love to help. Now that Gally is cured and Robert is a normal track-hoe which is why Ferdinand can go back to being a slopper I don't need to clean anymore. And now Nick took your place as a runner, his job as a builder is for Bob and that's why Norman is again a bagger and Zart is again the keeper of the track-hoes so I don't need to improvise what to do. So I have more time."

"You can spend your extra time with me?" Ooooooooooh he's soooooooooooooooooo sweet.

"Depends" I answered.

"Depends on what?" He asked curious.

"Are you done braiding my hair?"

"Yes"

"Good" I turned around, gave him a peck and ran away.

"Heeey! Come back!" he shouted. I laughed and ran to the deadheads. He would have to search me. And, the last time I played hide-and-seek I can't even remember.

In the deadheads I, strange but true, bumped into Alby.

"Alby, what are you doing here?"

"Checking trees." Okay then, the most normal thing in the world. But before I could ask anything, he began to speak.

"So you and Newt?"

I blushed, "Yes" I said shy.

"So did he ask you or are just friends with benefits?"

Now I thought about it, he hadn't asked anything. "No, he didn't"

"So, it isn't official yet?"

"Yes, I think"

"But he didn't ask you?" Alby said confused. Hé, he was annoying.

"No, but we kissed and he said he liked me."

"What? When?" He asked curious to know what happened. He looked like a stalker who wanted to know everything about my crush.

"Uhm, the day after 'the accident' when I was in his room."

"Did you have -"

"Ieuw, no, what do you think of me? That I'm a slut." I said offended.

"No" he said scared that I would hit him with my stick. The stick that I didn't have.

"Okay then, so we were talking and Newt said that he liked me. Then he said that he did what he did because he couldn't bear the thought that I was together with Jack. Then I felt guilty because he had jumped because of me and then he kissed me."

"But you've never been together with Jack, right?"

"No, but he thought that"

"And what happened after that?" told you so, he's a stalker.

"We both said nothing and then Minho came in. He said something about sexual tension in the room and then he left. After that Newt said he really liked me."

"And then you kissed and lived happily ever after with three children, Minho, Alby and Lacey."

"No, and why Lacey? But, he said he liked me and we talked for a while and I left to sleep in my hammock."

"Yesyes, good guy, that Newt, right? I approve."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Wasn't I the dad according to Minho?" Oh no, Minho was behin this. I should've known.

"Minho sent you, right?" Alby began laughing, nodded and walked away. Minho was an annoying little piece of shit.

_You got to love the way to complicated sentence, sorry (not sorry) if you don't get it. Btw I'm not the only one who uses them *cough cough James Dashner cough cough* I still don't get it._

_The one who can explain it to me, is a shucking genius_

_"Sometimes they do things just to make me do the opposite of what they think I think they think I want to do"_

_xoxo Sarah_


	15. Chapter 14

Nick was about to go to the hole. I quickly walked to him.

"Hey, good luck. Let's hope everything will be alright" I said to him.

"Don't worry. What could go wrong?" he asked hopefully. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Still good luck." I gave him a good luck kiss on the cheek and took a few steps back. He gave me a thumbs up and went down in the hole. When he was going down, we were all looking at the hole. He disappeared in the darkness, where even our lights couldn't reach him. Newt stood next to me, I took his hand and squeezed it. He brought his hand to his mouth and gave a kiss on it. Alby, Minho and a lot of other boys held the rope where Nick hang on. Suddenly I heard a weird sound, it sounded like the sound of metal slicing something. I suddenly felt really scared.

"Nick! Nick" I shouted.

"Yes?!" he shouted back. When I heard his voice I was relieved but it still wasn't safe. The slicing sound was back.

"Stop! Come back! Pull him back! Now" I shouted hysterical. The guys immediatly pulled him up but it was too late.

"Help!Help! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

That were the last words of Nick.

The guys pulled up the rope. I thought that the knife had cut the rope and Nick felt down but no it was way worse. At the other side of the rope he still hung. Well, half of him hang there. His whole waist was gone, blood was still trickling out of his body. Nick eyes were still open. It didn't matter to me that he looked filthy. I walked to him - or what was still there- and closed his eyes. Then I began crying. I didn't hear anything. I didn't hear the others throwing up, I didn't hear Gally shouting, I heard nothing.

_poor poor Nick_


	16. Chapter 15

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you're ass is sweet." My jaw dropped. Did he just...? No.

"Come back! Come back!" I shouted

I just came out of the woods after I had visited Nick's grave, who was already gone for two months, when Newt came to me. How dared he using a pick-up line. I hate them! And he knows it.

"Newt! Come back!" Newt was running away, but he couldn't run that fast because of his limp. I beat him and jumped on his back so he fell. We had attracted the attention of a lot of boys now, they were all laughing. I could hear Alby grinning.

"Hey, calm down. I'm sorry okay. I had a bet with Minho" Newt said, who got crushed.

"Minho right? Well I got to go." I said angrily. I couldn't do anything because Minho went running but I could wait. In the meantime I sat down under my apple tree, not to cry but to think.

Almost an hour later, Minho was back. I sprung out of my tree - because I had practised - and immediately ran to him. He had a grin on his face when he saw me.

"Oh, hi Midge. Everything okay? You look a bit angry" he asked as if he was innocent. I was sooo angry at him.

"Jkjsdkjffjgfjvalkmcmo" I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Minho asked mockingly.

"You're a real klunkhead" I shouted in his face. He only laughed. "Ugh!" I shouted angrily. I walked back to my tree but when I wanted to climp in, Newt came.

"Midge?"

"What?" I snapped.

"Sorry," he said. Ooooh, how can you stay mad at him. I sighed and gave him a hug.

"Don't ever do that, please"

"promised" and he hugged me. He smelled nice. Okay yes, he smelt like sweat but also like grass and flowers.

"Hey Newt, I was thinking." I let him go and looked him in the eyes. He looked scared at me.

"About?" he asked nervous. He probably thought that I didn't like him.

"Well, I'm the only girl here. So it doesn't really matter but can I be the keeper of the Powerpuff girls?" Wow that sounded weird.

"What are the Powerpuff girls?" Newt asked confused.

"I don't know." Something in my head told me I knew it really good but it didn't occur to me. "Does it matter?"

"And what does it mean?" He let me go and sat down on the ground with crossed legs. I sat down on the across from him.

"Well, if James think that girls always clean and if Minho thinks that I like those dirty pick-up lines because I'm girl, then I need to do the work that girls always do, right?"

"I get it. You feel neglected. Listen, it was just a joke from Minho. And james, well he's just really stupid. Don't let it get to you?"

"But I really want it. Let me do the little chores. Like doing the dishes or sewing. I think I saw a sewing machine in homestead. Let me sort the screws or make the beds. I just want something to keep me busy so I don't need to think about all this." I begged him. I really wanted this. Not because that's what girls do but because I want to be busy and not think about this horrible place. Newt sighed.

"Fine. I will ask Alby and then maybe we will hold a gathering. Don't get your hopes up" I nodded and gave him a kiss. Then he stood up and limped away.

I held my stick. Jepjep, the return of the stick! The last two newbies were really annoying. They kept coming to me to flirt with me or wink at me. I was walking towards the dining room thingy while holding my stick when Jack came to me.

"Is the stick really necessary? It is really scary, you know?" he said. I grinned;

"Self-defence, shank" we sat down and Minho sat down with us.

"Aaaah, the magic stick is back. What a nice reunion." I was still mad at Minho.

"Watch out! I didn't forget what you did."

"But, I didn't do anything" he said innocently with his hands up. I gave him a dirty look and began eating. A few minutes later the two newbies came to sit at our table, they were called Clark en Kent (_see what I did there :p)_

"Hello, everything's okay? I just wanted to say that it was really disrespectless (_I don't know if that's actually a word but yeah) _what Newt said to you" Clark said

"It is disrespectful or respectless, you shuckface" Jack corrected him.

"Don't mind Clark" Kent said "he's only worried, nobody should treat a girl like that." I want to face palm myself a thousand times and roll my eyes another thousand times but that would be really rude.

"It was only a joke. Still thanks that you worry about me" I said exaggeratedly nice. Clark put his arm around my shoulders.

"Girly, let us pamper you" he said, is he fucking kidding me?

"You know, klunkhead, soon Newt will be here and kick your ass." Minho said irritated.

"I can handle him." he said self-assured.

"Is that so?" a voice came from behind us. I looked over my shoulder. There stood Newt, his arms crossed and he looked angry. Kent quickly stood up and sat down somewhere else, smart guy. Clark stood up calmly with his hands in the air.

"It was only a joke." he said scared.

"Let's see if this is so funny" Newt answered angrily. He punched Clark in the face. The blood dripped out of his nose but he didn't care. Clark punched back and they were fighting. I didn't know what to do. Alby and Minho tried together with Frypan and a few other boys to pull them away from each other. Without success. Finally the perfect plan came to me. I grabbed my stick and aimed at Clark. But I hit Newt right in his temple and he fell down. I actually had aimed at Clark but they stopped fighting. I looked at Clark. He looked from Newt to me. His poor ego was broken and he walked away quickly.

"Midge-"

"Yes I know, a day in the slammer" I interrupted Alby. I threw my stick down and sat down next to Newt. His nose was bleeding and he had a black eye. And he was unconscious because of me. I was angry at myself because I had hurt him. I caressed his hair out of his face and tried to wipe away the blood. Then a few gladers carried Newt to homestead an Alby brought me to the slammer.

_Clark and Kent :)_

_and bitch Midge is from Newt not from you, Clark_

_xoxo Sarah_


	17. Chapter 16

The next morning Minho brought me breakfast. I just woke up when he came to me and he looked at me absently.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Or shall I say violent beauty?" he joked.

"Shut up slinthead" I snapped at him. I felt really guilty. I didn't sleep a lot, I had hurt my poor Newtiepoo. Okay, nobody can ever know that I call him Newtiepoo.

"How is Newt?" I asked while I was eating.

"Aaaah, he's sleeping. He woke up in the night. He had a headache! Well done!" Minho was laughing at me. I wanted to hit him.

"Minho, you're next when I'm out of here. Got that? Good" I asked him pissed of. Minho laughed a bit more and walked away. He was so annoying.

The rest of the day was soo boring. Jack came by to give me my lunch but he left a bit after that. He gave me the next update about Newt. He had a black eye and a bruise where I had hit him. He was awake but he needed to stay in bed because of his headache.

The evening was nice. Guess who came to let me go? Newt! Yeey!

"Here, pasta" Newt said when I stepped out of the slammer. I took the plate and looked at him. I didn't care about his eye, the only thing I thought about was what I had done to him. the bruise on his beautiful head wasn't only blue, it was almost purple. Newt saw me looking at him.

"It isn't your fault" he said.

"Yes, it is, I hit you. I didn't want to, really not!"

"I know" he looked at me lovingly and sat down. I sat down next to him and we both ate our food.

"You have a bit of sauce over here" Newt said when our food was gone. He wiped it away with his thumb. I blushed and looked at the ground. He tilted my head up so I was looking at him and he kissed me. It was soo romantic! Then he let me go and looked at the grond and he began playing with my fingers. He had bad news.

"What's wrong?" I asked anxious. He looked up, right in my eyes.

"I don't want you to be the keeper of the Powerpuff girls" he said honestly. Damn, he was cute! But I was still curious.

"Why not?"

"Then you will be busier and you won't have time for me" Wow, I didn't know Newt was so keen of me. He was a good, sometimes severe, second in command, he took his job reallly serious and he was really independent but he still wanted to see me more. Sooooooooooo sweet. I gave him a hug.

"Okay then. Everything to be with you" Newt hugged me back and we sat there for a bit enjoying the moment.

"Come on, it's bed time" Newt said finally. He pulled me up. Right when I wanted to turn my hammock, Newt pulled me to his bed. He layed down and moved over so I could lay down. I looked around to check if Minho was in eyesight to tease us but when I saw he wasn't I layed down next to Newt. We were spooning and we slept really good.

_Spoon spoon spoon spoon_

_look out look out there's something evil twitching in your kitchen they're terrible horrible spoons_

_sorry, I had to do that_

_thanks for reading_

_btw sorry for not updating for almost two weeks, I was in Italy for holidays_

_xoxo Sarah_


	18. Chapter 17

"Haha take me if you can! Minho ran away right in the maze. Ooh I would get him back! I was sleeping, peaceful and quiet, when he woke me up. With a bucket of water! Dripping, I walked to homestead. Drip, drip, drip. I saw Alby and ran to him.

"Alby" I said. Alby looked at me surprised.

"A little bit wet?" he laughed.

"Grrrr" I growled and I clenched my fists and teeth.

"Grrrr?"

"Alby, I want my stick, now" I said as calmly as possible.

"In homestead. If you're getting back at Minho, can I help? It is about time" I looked disbelievingly at Alby. Alby, the responsible leader, wanted to take revenge on Minho? Haha, Minho is going down! I turned around and walked to homestead. Still wet. Drip drip drip.

"What happened?" Jack asked. If I needed to explain this to everyone, I would become crazy.

"Minho" was everything I said but Jack nodded understanding.

"What are you going to do? Getting your stick?" he asked curious. I nodded. I continued walking to homestead. Jack held me back and said: "Can I help?" I looked at him disbelievingly but I laughed short after that.

"The more, the merrier" I said and I wanted to continue walked but I changed my mind.

"Why?" I asked Jack.

"Minho is always making jokes. He says that I can't live without you. That you are the mom and I'm the son. Because I always come to you if something's wrong, get it?" he looked at the ground ashamed of himself.

"Yes, I get it. But that isn't bad. We came here at the same time and we're getting through this together" I gave him a loving hug and offered him my pink.

"Together" I said "pinky-promise" Jack repeated my words: "Together" and I continued walking.

I walked out of homestead with my stick. It was time for work. I told Zart what happened because he asked me why I was drenched. I hadn't had time to put on other clothes. Zart also wanted to help and a while later all the track-hoes were informed. Not only the track-hoes but almost all the gladers. Even Gally. There was only one person I couldn't find. Newt. Where could he be?

Alby gave me leadership for the plan. Joepie! While everyone was working, the keepers held a gathering. With me instead of Minho. Everyone had some ideas and all the ideas were used. I was good in this. The plans were made quickly. All the gladers were free so they could help. Everyone had a reason to get back at Minho. Oh, if you want to know, I was dry again. A few hours later everything was done. Everything was on it's place, or was gone. The gladers went back to work. Everyone wanted to see Minho's reaction, they were excited. The only disadvantage were the other runners. The runners who never did anything wrong, they didn't know anything. Half an hour before the runners came back, everyone stopped working. The last things were put down. I quickly went to the deadheads to explain everything to Nick. Call me weird, but I still talked to him. He shouldn't be forgotten just like that. And he needed fresh flowers. I arrived at the deadheads and guess who I saw there.

"Newt? What are you doing here?" His back was facing me and he sat at the corner where the west and the south door touched. He turned around and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Checking trees" he sniffed. Why was he checking trees? He didn't even sat next to a tr- ooooooooh wait. That was Alby doing when he was checking trees. He was crying. Now everything suddenly makes sense.

"Is something wrong, Newtie?" I asked concerned. I sat down next to him and put my arm around his shoulders. I gave him a strong hug and wiped away his tears.

"No. No, it's nothing. It just something stupid" he said. He stood up and turned around. He was about to leave when I held him back. Ignoring that he wanted to leave me.

"No, don't go that way. We're pranking Minho, you have to hide" I said. Newt nodded and climbed the nearest tree. I stayed looking at the tree for a while. It hurt that Newt didn't want to talk. But then I thought about Minho and I kept walking. I climbed in the tree with Jack, at the edge of the deadheads. We were waiting patiently till the runners came back. The first runner who came back was Ben. He arrived in the glade and looked surprised when he didn't see anyone. But he ignored it and walked to the map room. A few minutes later, the six other runners were also back and they also went to the map room. Finally Minho was back. He looked back surprised, walked to the map room and ten minutes later all the runner were outside. We couldn't hear what they said but we could see Minho pointing in a lot of directions. The runners, in groups of two, searched the whole glade. Ben and Nick came to the deadheads When they were deep enough in the forest, Winston threw a stick to them.

"Pssst. Come, come in the tree" he whispered. When they finally realized that all the gladers were in the trees, they also climbed in one. A while later all the runners except Minho were in the trees. Minho hadn't realised that the runners were gone and kept searching. He went to the blood house. Perfect.

"What kind of klunk is this now? Which shucking klunkhead did this? Were are those shucking shuckfaces?" he shouted angry. He walked to homestead. Full of klunk, Winston's idea because Minho had pushed him in a pile of klunk. More than once. When he arrived at homestead, he opened the door. There was some noise when he opened it.

"What the-? What is your klunking problem?" he asked still angry. A pile of stones fell down at his feet. That was for all the times he had pushed someone and they had fell on a stone. Then Minho walked to the kitchen.

"What did he cook now? Cooked klunk with some more klunk and klunk sauce? What a slinthead" Minho was talking about the horrible smell. Minho always stunk after running and then he had the desire to hug everyone. He walked to the gardens still disgusted with the horrible smell and he fell right in our trap. The track-hoes had tightened a rope so Minho would fell in the mud. The rope was tied to a door so when Minho fell over the rope the door of the cage opened and a turkey escaped, who began to pick him. That was for all the times he called the animals dinner, even if they were our dinners. Minho would want to clean himself now. Bad idea! He walked to the bathroom. Now came the part of the med-jacks, builders and sloppers. The moment Minho opened the door, a screaming noise from a baby sounded in the whole glade. It was Jack's idea. The builder had installed some system thingy so that the baby's crying would sound when the door opened. They also made sure that the water spouted out of the taps right in Minho's face. An idea from the sloppers, but the builders had promised to clean it up. All the klunk and mud left Minho. Now he was drenched and not me. Ha! When Minho realized where we were, he walked to the deadheads. Stupid, stupid, stupid! When he stood at the edge, he could see us.

"Haha, really funny!" he shouted. We were all laughing but he didn't look really happy. And it wasn't finished yet. We all got our water balloons and began attacking him. It was everyone against him. Not really fair, but it was fun! Then everyone jumped out of the trees. I couldn't stop laughing. His face was soooo funny! Everyone was laughing and eventually he cracked a smile.

_well, that was fun, I guess?_

_xoxo Sarah_

_ps I'm sooo soo soo sorry for not updating for more than two weeks, I feel guilte (and bad about myself) but yeah I have school work and stuff_

_pps please review, favorite and follow this story_

_ppps I normally will update more from now on (if my teachers are being nice)_


End file.
